Largo camino
by Akira Nishikawa
Summary: Recuerdo su ausencia y siento en mi corazón que mi camino fue largo antes de poder estar en sus brazos nuevamente, esta ocasión no dejare que nada me separe de el. / Asmi - AU - Muerte de personaje.


NA: No tengo conocimiento medico, lo que aparece aquí es resultado de la breve información que encontré on-line. MKR no me pertenece.

* * *

"_Pero lo amo!" grita una desesperada joven._

"_Él no es el adecuado para ti!, además son muy jóvenes! " Habla el padre molesto._

"_No me importa, no hay edad para el amor verdadero" responde la joven._

"_Es un vago! Razona por favor hija no tiene nada que ofrecerte, no viene de una buena familia" ruega la madre…_

"_Tenemos nuestro amor, además él tiene un trabajo estable y…"_

"_Y nada… no quiero hablar mas de este asunto, te prohíbo que lo veas!" reafirma el padre "te enviare a casa de tus tíos, mira que tus primos Zagato y Lantis salieron muy bien con su estricta educación, eso es lo que te hace falta, te hemos consentido demasiado." _

_Dado por terminada la conversación el padre, molesto, se retira seguido por su mortificada esposa, dejando a una adolecente llorando desconsoladamente en el piso de aquel gran salón._

* * *

Aun puedo recordar claramente aquella discusión hace ya casi diez años…. Esa noche Ascot y yo huimos de casa y con dinero que ambos teníamos salimos del país… terminando en esta pequeña ciudad cercana a Paris… Ascot era huérfano su familia murió en un accidente y el quedo solo heredando una pequeña casita en una población rural de Francia, por ese motivo viajamos hasta acá.

Mi despedida solo fue una carta a mis padres, recuerdo que los primeros días me sentía preocupada de que nos fueran a encontrar pero con el paso de las semanas comencé a relajarme, Ascot encontró trabajo prontamente en un Zoológico como cuidador de los animales y yo me encontré un trabajo en una pequeña pastelería, lo cual me hizo muy feliz, si hay algo que me gusta mucho es hacer pasteles y postres y que me pagaran por ello era un sueño hecho realidad, lastima que mi padre nunca lo vio así, no le agradaba mi gusto el deseaba que fuera correcta, fría y calculadora para poder llevar sus empresas, pero era algo que yo no quería.

Desde pequeña vi como ese trabajo que tanto adoraba mi padre nos alejó como familia convirtiéndonos en extraños, a mi madre solo le preocupaba las habladurías de la gente y mi padre su dinero. Aun así me pesa el no a ver estado en su funeral, un conductor ebrio choco el vehículo en el cual iban ellos y mis tíos, al parecer su muerte fue instantánea o al menos eso mencionaron los periódicos de la época, quedando entonces mi primo Zagato como dueño legal de todo.

Eso fue hace ya cinco años y como suele suceder, siempre hay una temporada en que gente conocida muere a tu alrededor… ese mismo año murió el dueño de la pastelería en donde laboro y para mi mayor tristeza Ascot falleció también, justo 8 meses después que mis padres y dos meses que mi jefe.

Estaba caminando por una acera había niños jugando en un parque cercano y un automovilista perdió el control de su vehículo por manejar a exceso de velocidad, Ascot con el afán de salvar a una niña del golpe se lanzo en frente de ella empujándola fuera del camino. La niña solo tuvo golpes y rasguños, Ascot fue trasladado al hospital y murió tres días después.

Al principio me sentía tan furiosa con todos y todo, después mi tristeza me ahogo en una depresión de la cual yo sola tuve que salir poco a poco de ella, no fue sencillo pero aquí me encuentro, aun disfrutando de la vida y aunque el no esta mas a mi lado físicamente sé que siempre estará en mi corazón.

Todos estos recuerdos nostálgicos me han llegado al pensar en mi situación actual… por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo no sé que hacer…

Tengo en mis manos el resultado del laboratorio medico, revisado ya por un doctor amigo mío, entre toda la explicación medica solo un par de palabras resaltaban a mis ojos, _positivo leucemia_, no lo podía creer… y ahora que lo pienso, efectivamente todo cae en su lugar, los mareos, los moretes, el dolor de huesos y articulaciones las infecciones recurrentes y mi debilidad persistente, no sé cómo no pensé en esta posibilidad, pero viendo hacia atrás, era muy joven cuando padecí de leucemia, apenas tenía 6 años de edad, recuerdo cosas pero creo que bloquee la mayoría de mi sufrimiento de esa época, sé que fui tratada únicamente con quimios al obtener un buen resultado no fue necesario el trasplante de medula ósea, pero ahora? _Podemos empezar con quimio, pero te sugiero que busques entre tus familiares si alguien podría ser un donador positivo para ti_, fueron las palabras de mi amigo.

* * *

No sé qué hacer…

Me siento tan nerviosa, siento como el corazón late fuertemente llenando mis oídos de un leve zumbido, respiro profundamente tratando de relajarme sin obtener un buen resultado, puedo sentir como mis manos tiemblan ligeramente y es que no puedo evitarlo, estoy justo afuera de la oficina de mi primo Zagato, ha pasado tanto tiempo…

Después de recibir la noticia, seguí el consejo de mi amigo, empaque mis cosas y regrese a Japón en busca de una esperanza, deje la casa bajo cuidado y la pastelería en manos del gerente, sé que todo queda con personas de confianza por lo cual no me preocupo, me angustia más el no saber cómo reaccionara Zagato ante mi visita…

"Sra. Andler? El Sr. Ryuzaki la recibirá ahora…"

Asi es, Ascot y yo tomamos el apellido de su familia en Francia para ocultarnos. En cierta forma estaba esperando encontrar todo como era antes, como era cuando mi padre trabajaba aquí, en este preciso lugar, no puedo evitar sorprenderme con lo distinto que esta, pero es de esperarse, mi padre ya no está más aquí y los tiempos cambian, es normal.

"Sra. Andler – se presenta el caballero que está ahora parado a un lado de su escritorio – es un placer… Umi?"

No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, no sé cómo reaccionara pero el saber que aún me recuerda me hace sentir bien.

"Zagato…"

* * *

Aun no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, mi querida prima está parada justo enfrente de mí… levantando nuevamente el auricular me comunico con mi asistente para cancelar todas las citas del día.

"Mi querida Umi" camino hacia ella para abrazarla "Ha pasado tanto tiempo" ella siempre fue como nuestra hermana pequeña, las noticias de su huida nos preocuparon y su ausencia en nuestras vidas fue dolorosa.

"Zagato" repite con la voz levemente quebrada.

Después de unos momentos nos separamos y observo como limpia discretamente sus lágrimas.

Ha cambiado, la observo detenidamente ya no es la adolecente que mi mente recuerda, aquellos hermosos ojos azules vibrantes y llenos de energía que recuerdo ahora son dos orbes azules llenos de experiencia y aunque aquella energía aún es posible verla ahora está más acoplada a su edad, aun así al momento noto también los destellos de tristeza que nublan su corazón, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado aun puedo leerla perfectamente.

"Bienvenida a casa"

No puedo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Zagato lo sabe…

A pasado una semana de nuestra reunión, ese día cancelo todas sus citas y me dedico todo su tiempo, después de un rato de estar en la oficina cortésmente me invito a comer y pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando de todo y nada.

Le platique todo lo que sucedió aquella noche hace ya años, como nos fuimos a Francia y como fue nuestra vida, le mostré fotos de ambos antes de que Ascot falleciera, le platique como murió y lo que hice posteriormente hasta la fecha.

El me conto como conoció a su esposa Esmeralda, de su cuñado Ferio y su novia Fuu y de cómo Lantis está loco de amor por una pelirroja llamada Hikaru.

Me conto los pormenores del accidente de nuestros padres, lo que hizo después con las propiedades y el lugar en donde ahora sus restos descansan. Me platico como mis padres estaban arrepentidos de aquella discusión, mi padre en particular y como movieron cielo mar y tierra tratando de buscarme, nunca perdieron la esperanza de que regresara y ahora ellos ya no están... eso me duele mucho pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

Al final de ponernos al tanto de nuestras respectivas vidas me hizo la pregunta que yo tanto había esperado y temido, "Por qué has regresado?" Pregunto él, yo simplemente sonreí, "No sabía a donde ir, que hacer – respondí – después de la muerte de Ascot, pase meses en depresión pero logre salir de ella, durante todo ese tiempo en ningún momento me sentí tan perdida e insegura como ahora, en cierta forma sé que Ascot estará siempre conmigo, eso me ayudo a levantarme y continuar, en algún momento pensé en regresar, no te mentiré con respecto a eso, pero tenía miedo de volver y darme cuenta que mis padres nunca me perdonaría por lo que les hice, supongo que estar lejos pero en el lugar en donde fui más feliz me daba fuerzas y decidí quedarme" – "Por qué ahora entonces? Por qué no intentaste comunicarte antes, conmigo o Lantis? Te habríamos apoyado, tú lo sabes" inquirió el "No lo sé Zagato, fuimos impulsivos, éramos adolecentes enamorados… paso un momento sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada y me anime a decírselo… hace un par de semanas fui diagnosticada con leucemia…"

* * *

"Sra. Andler" – una joven enfermera de ojo verde me llama "El Dr. Doshi la recibirá ahora"

Estaba tan distraída en mis cavilaciones que me olvide de que estaba en el consultorio.

"Gracias" me levanto para seguirla hasta el consultorio privado del Dr. Doshi, mi amigo de Francia lo recomendó al saber que regresaría a Japón, "es uno de los mejores oncólogos, estarás en buenas manos, dijo él."

El consultorio es agradable y limpio en una de las paredes se pueden ver todos los títulos del doctor… "El Dr. Doshi estará en unos momentos con usted" menciona la enfermera antes de retirarse.

Aun no lo he conocido pero mi amigo le envió mi historial médico y previamente cuando vine a realizarme más análisis su asistente me atendió en su ausencia.

"Disculpe la tardanza"- entra un hombre en bata blanca y uniforme quirúrgico "Soy el Dr. Doshi Clef" se presenta con una ligera reverencia.

"No es molestia, soy Andler Umi, mucho gusto"

"Un placer, Marcel me ha comentado de su caso en particular, he visto sus previos resultados y junto con los nuevos creo que lo más conveniente es un tratamiento de ciclos de quimio intravenoso, antes de comenzar con los ciclos me gustaría saber si tiene familiares que puedan ser donantes"

"Tengo dos primos viviendo aquí en Tokyo"

"Son sus únicos parientes? No tiene hermanos o que tal sus padres? "

Sonrió tristemente "No, solo ellos, fui hija única y mis padres y tíos han fallecido, solo somos nosotros tres y la relación por parte de la familia de mi madre, bueno desde que era chica nunca supe de ellos…"

"Oh, lo siento por el fallecimiento de su familia, no lo sabía, disculpe mi imprudencia, pero necesito saber este tipo de información, dígame, sus primos estarían dispuestos a realizar la prueba para ver si pueden ser donantes?"

"Si…"

"Muy bien, recomiendo que se presenten lo más pronto posible, también la ingresaremos a la lista nacional de donación en caso de que sus familiares no tengan resultados positivos – hace una pausa mientras lo veo revisar documentos – entonces, lo mejor en este momento es que la quimioterapia intravenosa sea de ocho ciclos, tendrá una semana de descanso entre cada uno de ellos. Está usted de acuerdo? Tiene alguna duda?"

"No, esta todo claro y estoy de acuerdo en el tratamiento y me he informado previamente y Marcel me ha ayudado también"

"Usualmente el tratamiento es de un par de horas, posterior a eso puede regresar a su hogar pero si su reacción es fuerte podemos también internarla en el hospital por los días en que sean necesarios, generalmente son de dos a tres días, posteriormente puede regresar a casa, recomiendo que alguien esté siempre con usted, si alguno de sus familiares o amigos no pueden entonces tiene la opción de poder contratar a una enfermera personal."

Escuchando sus palabras no puedo evitar sentir esta presión en mi pecho, siento mi corazón como late fuerte y rápidamente en mis oídos y comienzo a ver manchas blancas… me aferro al brazo de la silla pero siento que pierdo la noción de todo… no puedo creer que esto está pasando, pero con cada palabra que sale de sus labios la situación se torna más real… no…

"Sra. Andler? … Sra. Andler se encuentra bien?"

"Umi… - esa voz tan cercana a mí y el calor de su mano en mi hombro me regresan a lugar en donde me encuentro, él está parado a mi lado, agachado y observándome detenidamente, su rostro tan cercano al mío, me permite notar sus ojos de un tono azul oscuro… profundo.

"Disculpe… que decía?"

"Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico"

"Eh?"

"Ha platicado con alguien más sobre su situación? Puedo recomendarle un grupo de ayuda si gusta…"

"No – interrumpo – no es necesario? Cuando comenzaremos el tratamiento?"

"Lo más pronto posible es mejor, si gusta podemos iniciar la próxima semana, está bien el Lunes a las diez de la mañana? Además me gustaría tenerla en observación después del tratamiento para ver si necesito internarla o si puede regresar a casa hasta el siguiente ciclo"

"Muy bien" aquí estaré.

"Para los análisis de sus familiares por favor diríjalos conmigo"

"Lo hare. Muchas gracias, estaré aquí el lunes" con eso salgo rápidamente del consultorio. hasta que una voz me detiene.

"Como te fue?"

"Lantis…- giro en dirección de dicha voz asustada- que estas hacienda aquí?"

"Zagato me puso al tanto de la situación, deberías de haberme dicho" me reprocha.

"Está todo bien?" pregunta el Dr. Doshi al vernos en esta situación justo afuera de su oficina.

"Todo está bien gracias, Dr. Doshi es el Ryuzaki Lantis, uno de mis primos, no lo esperaba aquí en el consultorio, me sorprendió, es todo." Aclaro la situación rápidamente.

"Dr. Doshi – hace una breve reverencia Lantis – disculpe las molestias, mucho gusto en conocerlo y gracias por su ayuda"

"No se preocupe, me retiro, Sr. Ryuzaki, Sra. Andler…"

Viendo marcharse al doctor giro y dirijo mis pasos a la salida, este lugar me está estresando…

"Umi, espera…"

No me detuve hasta estar afuera, tomando profundas respiraciones.

"Umz…"me abraza fuertemente, en que momento empecé a llorar? No lo sé….

"No puedo creer que esto esté pasando… " fue lo último que pude decir entre mi llanto, Lantis abrazándome… después de unos minutos logre controlarme "Lo siento…"

"No tienes por qué disculparte – me dice mirándome directamente – sé que es difícil pero nos tienes a nosotros y no te dejaremos pasar por esto sola, sé que lograras superar esto."

"Gracias"

"Te sientes mejor?"

"Si, un poco…"

"Vámonos pues, quiero que conozcas a alguien."

* * *

Conocer a Hikaru fue toda una experiencia, la pequeña pelirroja en verdad que tiene a Lantis atado a su menique, pero él se ve tan feliz a su lado y ella parece ser muy buena gente, me da mucho gusto por los dos.

Ha pasado una semana ya de mi primera quimio, Esmeralda estuvo conmigo ya que Zagato y Lantis estaban ocupados, en verdad que yo prefería estar sola pero Esmeralda se reusó a dejarme por lo que me hizo compañía durante las dos horas que los medicamente estuvieron siendo introducidos en mi cuerpo. Tuve que ser internada por dos días en el hospital mientras los efectos secundarios de la quimio pasaban, me encuentro ahora en casa a solo un día de mi siguiente dosis.

Me gustaría tanto que Ascot estuviera aquí conmigo… sé que tengo a Zagato y Lantis, Esmeralda ha sido muy buena conmigo, su hermano es divertido y descubrí que la joven asistente del Dr. Doshi, Fuu, es la novia de Paris, Hikaru también ha sido una compañía agradable, pero aun así extraño tanto en estos momentos los brazos de mi amado, sosteniéndome, murmurándome dulcemente vagas palabras para hacerme sentir mejor… desde que inicie el tratamiento he pasado las noches en vela llorando, añorando nuevamente su presencia… que pasara si los resultados de mis primos son negativos? Que pasara si no hay un donante para mí? Me asusta pensar en eso… pero no puedo evitarlo.

Estoy en mi tercer ciclo y los efectos de la quimio ya son notables, no tengo apetito, he perdido peso, las náuseas son horribles y mi cabello ha empezado a caer… viéndome al espejo soy otra totalmente, el rostro pálido que se refleja es tan diferente… me pongo delicadamente una pañoleta en mi cabeza para ocultar la perdida de mi cabello mientras pienso en la conversación que tuve la semana pasada con el Dr. Doushi, los resultados de los análisis tanto de Lantis como de Zagato fueron negativos, ellos no son compatibles, tengo que esperar ahora en la lista de donaciones nacional…

"Estas lista?" pregunta Hikaru asomada tras la puerta.

"Hikaru, hola que sorpresa, que haces por acá?" la invito con mis mejores ánimos a pasar a la habitación "No te esperaba"

Hikaru entro lentamente, "disculpa Umi, Lantis me comento tu situación…"

"oh, ya veo…"

"No, no pienses mal… me duele que estés pasando por esto y no quiero que estés sola, veras en este poco tiempo te he llegado a estimar mucho y quiero estar a tu lado para ayudarte en todo"

"Oh Hikaru, no es ne…"

"Lo es – dice mientras se acerca y me abraza – te considero como una hermana, la hermana que me hizo falta al crecer con tres hombres en casa y sin padres. He encontrado en ti una gran confidente y apoyo y por eso quiero estar también para ti, no estás sola Umi.

"Oh, Hikaru – puedo sentir como las lágrimas quieren salir de mis ojos, pero logro controlarme – Gracias"

"Entonces estas lista? Debemos irnos ya para que no llegues tarde a tu cita"

"Lista…"

"vamos entonces"

* * *

"Umi! Nunca me mencionaste que tu doctor es tan guapo"

"Quien, el doctor Doshi?"

"Si claro!, quien más, con ese cabello lila y sus profundos ojos azules… oh! Y ese cuerpo! De seguro debe de tener unos abdominales geniales…"

"Hikaru! – exclamo mientras siento mis mejillas sonrojarse – No digas eso"

"Además que sorpresa encontrarnos aquí con Fuu, sabía que era enfermera pero no sabían en donde laboraba"

"Si, Fuu es muy eficiente en lo que hace y su compañía, mientras estoy aquí, es reconfortante"

"Te sientes con ánimo para cenar algo?"

"hmm no lo sé…"

"Vamos, tienes que comer algo…puedo traerte algo ligero, inténtalo"

"Está bien..."

"Muy bien, regreso en un momento"

"Umi San, buenas tardes"

"Oh Fuu, que bueno que llegas, Justo se ha marchado Hikaru y me gustaría que me ayudaras en algo"

"Dime, que necesitas"

"Quiero raparme, tengo tan poco cabello que me duele verme así, pero pensé que si lo elimino totalmente quizás me sentiré mejor"

"Entiendo, muchos pacientes se sienten mejor de esa forma, muy bien – dice mientras toma lo necesario del baño que está en la habitación en donde me encuentro – y como te fue en el tratamiento, justo acabas de terminarlo verdad?"

"Si, aún no he comenzado a sentir los mareos y nauseas pero no tarda en comenzar"

Nos quedamos en un silencio confortable, enfrente de mi hay un espejo y puedo ver como Fuu corta mi cabello, dejándolo corto y de fácil manejo al momento de que use la rasuradora, no le toma mucho tiempo ya que mi cabello en su mayoría ya ha caído por sí solo.

"Umi – exclama Hikaru – tu cabello…"

"luce mejor así no lo crees?"

Sonriendo, Hikaru afirma con su cabeza mientras se acerca y me da un té verde.

"No encontré nada para que comas pero espero que él te calme tu estomago un poco."

"Gracias Hikaru"

* * *

En la calle aun uso mis gorros o pañoletas pero en casa me siento en completa libertad de no usarlos, aunque me siento extraña sin mi cabello a su vez me siento más cómoda y relajada, raro no?

Dado que no quise incomodar a Lantis ni Zagato en sus casas, yo rente un pequeño departamento justo a un costado del hospital, es muy conveniente ya que los días que no necesito estar ahí aun puedo tener doctores a la mano por si me pongo mal, que hasta ahora no se ha presentado la ocasión, espero y siga así.

Además el Dr. Doshi ha comenzado a venir de visita más seguido, casi desde el principio que se enteró que vivía aquí ha tomado la costumbre de pasar a visitarme, ya sea como visita médica o simplemente para platicar de cualquier cosa, ha sido un gran apoyo en estos momentos, muy diferente al de mis primos y amigos y cada día me encuentro anhelando mas nuestros discretos encuentros.

* * *

Un hombre entra apresuradamente por la entrada de urgencias del hospital preguntando información pero sin obtener nada hasta que localiza con la vista al doctor de su prima dirigiendo sus pasos entonces hacia el.

"Que sucedió?" pregunta quedamente Zagato

"La encontré desmayada en el piso, una descompensación, la lleve rápidamente a urgencias, faltan únicamente dos ciclos de tratamiento pero la situación no es muy alentadora aún no hay donantes compatibles y a estas alturas su cuerpo esta tan débil que la cirugía de trasplante es un riesgo."

"Debe de haber alguna forma, quizás deteniendo las quimios su cuerpo se pueda recuperar para la cirugía?"

"Detendremos las quimios, efectivamente a esta altura solo le están haciendo más daño pero no hay posibilidad de recuperación, no en las condiciones actuales en que ella se encuentra, me apena mucho decirlo pero creo que es conveniente que comiencen a prepararse para…"

"No lo diga… no se atreva"

"Lo lamento mucho, con permiso"

Veo como la tristeza invade los ojos del Dr. Doshi pero no puedo permitirle decir esas palabras, no deseo escucharlas, escucharlas seria aceptar esta realidad.

Debo avisar a mi hermano y a los demas…

"Zagato?"

"Fuu San…"

"Ella esta despierta ahora, por si gustas pasar…" dice tranquilamente pero puedo ver la preocupación y tristeza en sus ojos también.

Afirmando con mi cabeza, dirijo mis pasos a la habitación en donde se encuentra Umi…

"Tan mal me veo? Pregunta ella al verme…

"No, no… es solo..."

"Lo sé... ven" – dice ella mientras extiende su mano hacia mí.

* * *

Puedo imaginar como luzco en estos momentos solamente con la mirada de Zagato, Clef ha hablado conmigo sobre mi situación actual, a pesar de esto me siento tranquila, hace un par de semanas estaba aterrada por la noción de morir pero ahora no se, es diferente, me siento en paz, aunque aún tengo cosas por hacer.

"Ven..." lo invito con mi mano extendida a lo cual él toma una silla cercana y poniéndola al lado de la cama se sienta tomando mi mano.

"Me gustaría hacer mi testamento y deseo que tú lo hagas cumplir"

"Umi, no - dice tajantemente - no hables así, aún tenemos otras posibilidades, otros doctores... no te rindas"

"No me estoy rindiendo, es mi cuerpo el que lo hace, me siento tan cansada Zagato, hay ocasiones en que el simple hecho de moverme me duele…Clef ha hablado conmigo y se las probabilidades de recuperación y no son alentadoras…"

"Umi.."

"Zagato… primo, sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano"

Zagato cierra sus ojos y deja salir un largo suspiro, "tendré que decirle a los demás"

"Gracias, siento ponerte en esta posición"

"No, no te preocupes… Entonces qué es lo que me querías decir de este testamento?"

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que Umi fue internada en el hospital… en estos días ha sido muy notorio su deterioro pero esta mañana amaneció mejor, más animada, hasta desayuno un poco, ahora está dormida pero se le ve tranquila, Zagato y Esmeralda están platicando calladamente en un sillón justo a la entrada de la habitación, Fuu como su enfermera no se ha separado de su lado y viene constantemente a checarla tratando de que este lo más cómoda posible.

Hikaru fue con Paris a la cafetería traer algo de medidas para todos y yo me encuentro a su lado… sosteniendo su mano entre las mías, escuchando su respiración tranquila…

* * *

Me encuentro sentada en un pequeño muelle de madera al borde del lago… la vista es hermosa desde aquí, arboles al terminal el lago seguidos por montañas nevadas que llenan el horizonte complementado con un fabuloso cielo azul, no sé cómo he llegado aquí, no recuerdo mucho en realidad…

"Hola" escucho a alguien decir… esa voz la conozco… despacio giro mi cabeza hacia la voz…

"Ascot! He estado buscándote, en donde has estado?"

"He estado aquí, esperando por ti."

Esperando por mí? Me pregunto mentalmente pero decido no darle importancia, estamos juntos ahora, no necesito nada más, camino hacia él y dejo que su cálido abrazo me envuelva, me siento segura, me siento completa finalmente.

"Siento mucho haberte dejado sola" dice el, puedo escuchar la culpa en su voz.

"No te preocupes, no importa más, estamos juntos ahora, eso es lo que importa"

No se porque mi mente no puede recordar nada previo, recuerdo a Ascot, recuerdo su ausencia y siento en mi corazón que mi camino fue largo antes de poder estar en sus brazos nuevamente, esta ocasión no dejare que nada me separe de el.

* * *

Owari.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia.


End file.
